Yours Sincerely, Hyuuga Neji
by Aen Silver Fire
Summary: Dear Kishimoto Masashi-san, I read the Chapter 614 two days ago! So please, allow me to share my thoughts with you. One-shot. !SPOILERS if you are not following the Manga!


**!_Spoilers_ if you are not following the Naruto Manga!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters.

* * *

**.:Yours sincerely, Hyuuga Neji:.**

**~One-shot~**

* * *

Dear Kishimoto Masashi-san,

I am taking the initiative to write to you to express my deep and honest concerns about the recent _developments_ in the Naruto Manga.

Firstly, allow me to introduce myself by giving you some hints about me. (After all hidden identity letters will not serve my purpose at this point). My ninja registration number is 012587. I am a male Jonin from the Village of Konoha(which you have probably realized by my registration number, I trust?) I was born 17 years ago in July 3rd in Konoha –obviously-. My Blood type is O. Body characteristics: 172.1 cm of height, I54.2 kg of weight. I have long brown hair, with which you so gracefully_ equipped_ me since chapter 36 all those years ago (by the way they are definitely _hard_ to move with, especially when executing Hakkeshō Kaiten but I do like them anyway. I appreciate those...) and white eyes. Therefore-having the_ white_ eyes- connotes that I do posses a Kekkei Genkai, the legendary Byakugan to be exact.

As you have probably grasped –being the genius you are- I am a descendant of the Hyuuga Clan, specifically the Branch Family. Yes. My name is Hyuuga Neji, son of the long deceased Hyuuga Hizashi, brother of the Current Clan Head, Hyuuga Hiashi. You do remember me, right? I certainly hope you do.

And yes, you are guessing right…I did read the Chapter 614 two days ago! So please, do allow me to share my thoughts with you, Kishimoto-san.

Two words come to mind instantaneously: I. Died.

Didn't I? At first I seriously considered that there must be some kind of dysfunction to my eyes. After all, this War has rendered all of us extremely exhausted. The fatique is quite immense, beside the help of the Medical Units. It was to be expected that my Byakugan might have experienced some side-effects due to overuse soon.

So, I read the pages once. Twice. Thrice. Once more. Nothing changed. _Nada_. Not even a sentence. And when I saw the seal on my forehead fade_ (page 16 actually)_, then I was completely and utterly confident that my eyes did not seek to deceive me because of the fatique. What I was reading was indeed true.

I will try to phrase this kindly: Did you just _kill _me Kishimoto-san?

I can't help but wonder why. So **why**?

Let me tell you about my speculations first. I pondered and contemplated quite a lot and here are my own deductions. Basically I had to die so that Hinata could take the Hyuuga Clan's leadership later, isn't that right?_ Perhaps_... And now, I will probably (_possibly_ or maybe _preferably_) be the spark of fire Naruto needs to go berserk and save the world _(It better be Kishimoto-san...it better be...)_

Dear Kishimoto-san, allow me to ask: what the hell is _wrong_ with you? You were bored maybe? You went out on a killing spree just like that? First Shikaku-san, Inoichi-san and the rest and now me? Who comes next I wonder? Will I have to keep my eyes open and the tissues for the readers ready for the next chapter?

Do not get me the wrong way, Kishimoto-san. I was deeply moved by _my _actions. My sacrifice had a purpose after all. I saved Hinata-sama, who tried to save Naruto(again I might add. _This girl…_). And thus (as you probably know better that I) I, Neji was the one to take the fatal blow and I slowly drifted away into the Land of the Dead characters in the arms of Uzumaki Naruto. And my words... they were very emotional indeed. I nearly shed tears. -Of course in the end I managed to hold them within, because I was called a genius and geniuses do not cry.- At least, now that I was killed off, Hinata-sama will probably be safe. _She better be..._

Kishimoto-san, I reiterate: WHY? I shouldn't have died so soon!*Cough* I didn't even get to confess my love to Tenten! *Cough* (_Just pretend I did not just say that, will you?)_ Lee -you are familiar with my teammate Rock Lee, I take it- didn't even have the chance to spar properly with me like he wished for so many years now! Me you can condone, because I can take it, but what about Lee? Or Guy-sensei? Or Tenten? Or Hinata-sama? They will be devastated I am sure. You are a cruel man, Kishimoto-san.

Do you have any idea how many people are crying for my death right now? Do you want them to_ hate_ Hinata-sama for my death? Do you want people to implore for Hinata-sama's death instead of mine? _Do you_, Kishimoto-san? Just because you decided I was _incapable_ of surviving the War? (Was I really or there were some other reasons that meddled with your decision? Did I not serve the plot properly perhaps?)

Do you have any idea how painful is for our fans to watch Naruto SD because I am in it? Let me repeat: Painful. To watch_ Naruto SD_. I hope you do understand the magnitude of the catastrophe you have caused. This was supposed to be a _humor anime!_

Please do allow me to inform you that I am writing this letter along with Yondaime Hokage, Uchiha Itachi (and the rest of the Uchiha Clan by the way), Jiraiya-sama, Deidara of the Akatsuki, Sasori of the Akatsuki and many other characters with ridiculously big fan clubs, which you chose to disregard before _murdering_ us… (Ok Itachi-san is the only one opposing to me sending the letter and says that you Kishimoto-san know what you are doing and that you killed him off for Sasuke's sake, but for God's name! The stupid, _so ridiculously stubborn_ Uchiha won't even follow his brother's wishes! What_ on earth_ is wrong with you Kishimoto-san? Are you trying to drive the last supporter you have in the Dead Characters Realm against you too?)

Now, let me just conclude; No. I refuse to be killed! I have things to do before I leave my last breath in the Ninja World (like knocking some sense into my cousin's head about Uzumaki and his hyper-activeness. I came to respect Naruto, that is unquestionably true. But…Please just imagine my nephews and nieces screaming "dattebayo" all around the Hyuuga Compound. I seriously shiver uncontrollably just by the mere thought. I need to have a talk with Hinata-sama about all these.)

Moreover, so many FanFiction stories have prepared thousands of _pleasant situations_ to find myself into after the Fourth Great Ninja War, but no. You disregarded those as well. And I had so so so many plans for reforming our Clan, with the Uzumaki's help (after all he did promise he will help me change the Clan in the Chunin Exams all those years ago.)

**I refuse**. I do not care if you already gave the chapter to publication. This is really not of my concern.**_ UN-PUBLISH IT_**! You are Kishimoto Masashi. There must be something you can do. My work is not yet finished! I wish to see my Clan change, reform, rebirth, to see the Hyuugas discard the past mistakes and open a path towards a new bright future, where people like my Father will not have to die because of idiotic Clan rules!

I can't help but sigh and shake my head disapprovingly every time I re-read the last pages of the 614th chapter. Even the Naruto Wiki has placed the word "deceased" right next to my age, isn't that dreadful? I never planned to see that word in my profile so soon.

But…thinking more and more about it –since you are probably not going to change your mind about this, dare I say it, tragedy- I have come to a conclusion eventually. I will not sue you. I will not ask for persecution or anything on the matter. I will not even resort to _violent means_ whatsoever. Because I have reached an agreement with my Inner Self.

You know what, Kishimoto-san? I will not die! Ever! I am confident, that I will not die. The reason is quite simple: there are people in the world who will have my spirit live forever. In their minds and hearts. In their imagination. Take the FanFiction writers for example. I will not disappear. I will not drift away into nothingness.

I will not die. Because one dies only when he is forgotten from people's hearts. And the warmth I feel emitting from the people out there allows me the _liberty_ to believe that I won't be forgotten. Not in the world you have created and not in any other. I will live on. As the brave genius from the Hyuuga Clan of Konoha. My name will not be forsaken.

Yours sincerely,

Hyuuga Neji.

* * *

**A/N:** So this came to me while watching the sun set a while ago, sitting on my room's veranda. I don't know why but the setting sun reminded me of Neji. I desperately wanted something to lighten the heavy atmosphere and somehow show that Neji is **not** dead, that he is still somewhere along with other deceased characters (_Itachi!_!). I refuse to believe that he died. That's why I opted to write this kind of story and not Neji's last words or something similar. That would devastate me emotionally T.T

This is my first humor (ok the last paragraphs were not very humorous) and one-shot story so, please forgive me if that was not decent enough. I was willing to try though ^.^'

Please bear in mind that this is a humor fic, so Neji might appear a little out of character (I am not sure if the real canon Neji would ever admit his love for Tenten and whatnot.) I hope no one got offended about Neji's words to Kishi. I do respect and love Kishimoto Masashi will all my heart, since he gave us Naruto, but I really want to kick his butt sometimes! I can't believe that he had Neji die! After Itachi's death I don't know how much crying I can handle. When I read the latest manga, after returning home from a Developmental Psychology lecture (which was stressing enough I am telling you), I was glued on the laptop screen and then I started crying. Really crying. I even got a headache, just like every time I get very very sad. I was crying endlessly_ like the World ended_ (I used my mothers word's. She freaked out when she saw me hugging my pillow and crying "Neji! Why?") I tried to watch the last Naruto SD episode with the Akatsuki(I was waiting for so long for this one episode) and every time I saw Neji I started crying again. I watched the opening twice just to see Neji smile even in a chibi form. T.T

Kishi...why? You better not kill anyone else! (If you have plans for Kakashi, or Sasuke I swear to god I will come to Japan somehow and kick you senseless! Shannnaaarooo!)

**R.I.P Neji!**

_**Please review and tell me what you thought about my first one-shot! **_

Matta ne! And I apologize for blabbering in my note. ^.^'_**  
**_

PS:To those of you who are following my other stories, I will have to tell you that none of them will be updated today, because of some complications I faced. Please wait for next week! ^.^


End file.
